


Random Adventure Time Shots w/ Fionna and Cake

by H0mestuck_trash



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Dark Humor, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, One-Shots, Possible smut, Shorts, Some may be longer than others, not sure yet - Freeform, some sad scenes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:18:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4051207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H0mestuck_trash/pseuds/H0mestuck_trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a free range shot collection. some may be longer than others. No stories connect to one another unless theres a 'Part x' within the title</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Fionna smiled as she layed out in the large grassy field, Cake asleep on her chest and shrunken down to the size of a small door mouse. Her breath was slow as she murmured in her sleep while Fionna scratched behind one if her ears. Her other arm rest behind her head, and her gaze was fixated on the clouds above them. A storm would be rolling in soon, depicting from the gray, rumbling clouds a few miles away. Fionna sighed and closed her eyes, deciding to take the chance for a nap while she still could. 

A soft hum of wind had caused her eyes to open once more though, and frowned, rubbing them. **"Huh...?"** Vision blurry at first, she shook her head a few time's before letting out a startled yelp, causing Cake to wake up and grow back to her normal size. The fur along her tail stood on end and she gave a warning hiss to whatever had made Fionna shout.

 **"What's goin- oh. It's just _you_." ** Cake narrowed her eyes at the floating boy in front of them, holding a small umbrella as he chuckled and gave a playful hiss back. 

Fionna, though, giggled as she punched his arm, causing him to mutter a small 'ouch' before rubbing his shoulder.  **"What are you doing here? I thought you were going to visit the Nitosphere this week!"** She glanced over her shoulder as the growls of thunder grew near, and Cake huffed anxiously. 

 **"I'm goin' back to the Tree house. Where it's dry. Uh, Fionna you comin' with sweetie?"** She held her wrist and gave a light tug. Her eyes were wide and her whiskers twitched as the storm drew nearer. 

 **"Hah, c'mon Cake you can use my umbrella if you want. Once it starts to rain I won't have to worry about the Sun."** Marshall offered, shooting a wink Fionna's way, smirking as she giggled.  **"A little water never hurt no one anyways, right? Heh, don't be a... _scaredy-cat_."**

Fionna pulled her hand away to cover her mouth, muffle her laughter while Cake glared at them, and shook her head.  **"I'm fine. I need to finish my nap anyways."** Before Cake began to walk away begrudgingly, she kissed her forehead and watched the talking cat leave. Slowly disappearing behind the hills of the field.

It was silent between the two for a few moments, the storm continuing to draw closer and threaten rumbles and flashes of lightning.  **"Is she gonna stay mad or...?"** He glanced to Fionna and kicked up his heel, shifting his weight as he quirked a brow at her. 

 **"No she'll be fine. I'm sure after her nap she's gonna forget why she's even mad in the first place probably."** Turning back to Marshall, she giggled and hopped onto his back, almost causing him to drop his umbrella.  **"Sooo, Mister Vampire King; you never answered me!"** She complained, pinching his cheek.

Marshall slapped her hand away and rolled his eyes, starting to float in the opposite direction Cake had gone, holding one of Fionna's thigh so she wouldn't fall.  **"I got bored. Thought I'd pay some of my friends a visit but then realized they were just as annoying as last time I hung out with'em. Ya feel?"** He gave her a side smile and closed his eyes, humming as it started to rain over them now. Though the umbrella remained open, not wanting to let Fionna get wet.

 **"Oh. Man that sucks."** She hung over his shoulder and watched a flash of lightning ahead, streak over the sky and more thunder rolling in. **"Where are we going anyways?"** She asked, curiously looking around as they started entering the woods. Marshall eventually brought his umbrella down and held it under his arm, brushing hisnfingers through his hair and smiling.

 **"We, Fionna, are about to enter what I like to call; the most crazy rad place in all of Aaa."** Letting out a cheer of excitement, Fionna clapped her hands and hugged around his neck. The rain began to grow heavier just as they had reached a cozy looking home. The outside had lavender wooden panels and the roof was a light gray, as well as a large porch in the front. 

 **"Is this... your house?"** Jumping off his back and wiping off some of the water from her face, as well as pulling away the wet strands of hair stuck to her face, Fionna began to walk up the steps to the front door, Marshall right behind her.

 **"Yeah! Pretty cool right?"** He set the umbrella down by the door once they walked inside, and clapped his hands twice, turning on the lights that hung around various places of the room. The living room sported an off white couch and recliner, and a boom box in one corner with multiple stacks of cd's that had words scratched on in red ink. Along one wall had a few of his ax electric guitars as well. 

 **"I like it! It's very... you."** Fionna smiled, sitting down on the couch and taking off her hat dry off. Her long blonde hair fell around her shoulders and she sighed, brushing through it with her fingers.  **"I didn't even know you... had a house, actually. I just thought you lived... wherever I guess."** She admitted, watching as he sat down next to her and lazily shrugged his shoulders in response. He put his arm around her shoulders and sighed, eyes closed again as he leaned into the couch.

 **"Well, even the most notorious of us Vampires need a humble home, Fi. Not to mention, I am a King, right? I deserve some sort of comfort after all."** He pulled her closer and Fionna blushed, but curled up into his side anyways. This slightly caught him off guard, his smirk falling to ab expression of confusion as Marshall saw her hug around his sides.  **"Heh, hey Fi... you cold or something?"**

Looking up, Fionna started blushing more and jumped back, covering her mouth with her hand.  **"Uh, s-sorry I thought that was... what you were going.... I'm sorry..."** She looked down and bit her lip, pulling her hair back and starting to put her hat on. But he stopped her, putting his hand over hers and holding it. Fionna lifted her head to see Marshall staring right at her. Slowly their fingers intertwined and a low laugh came from the vampire. **  
**

 **"I just wasn't expecting you to actually... Wow. Heh, Fionna... I like you. A lot, and I know you and His _Royal Candyness_ kinda have some weird thing between the two of you but... I'm crushing really hard on you for a while." **His own cool grey skin heated up just enough to cause a slight tinge in his pigment, and he looked away from her as her grip around his hand tightened.

 **"I... like you too, Marshall Lee."** She replied hesitantly, before turing his head back to her and kissing his forehead. He laughed and wrapped his other arm around her waist, hugging her tightly amd flying around the room with her. Bith of them began to giggle and snort, eventually floating gently back down onto the ground.  **"Does this mean we're kinda like... dating now?"**

He paused, before nodding head with a grin.  **"Yeah baby. We're dating."** He held both if her hands and pulled her closer, the storm beginning to leave just as night began to fall.  **"It's getting dark. How would you feel on possibly staying the night?"** He gave a playful smirk and stuck his tongue out as she blushed, and the two of them rushed to the kitchen to prepare popcorn and a few movies.


	3. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fionna and Flame Prince go on their first date

Several dishes lay across the counter inside the tree house Fionna and Cake owned. Dishes with all kind of sweet tasting, candy flavored food. Prince Gumball and Cake were giggling over a boiling pot of water, when Fionna had walked out of her room. She was in a light blue dress- not too poofy but not too flat either. her hair was tucked in her hat as always and a light blush dusted her cheeks.

 

Cake was the first to turn around and gasp at the sight her friend. **"Fionna, you look gorgeous honey."** She smiled, jumping off the counter and twirling her around. Gumball merely smiled shyly, nodding his head. He turned off the stove and walked toward her, taking her hands in his. 

 

 **"Fionna I am so happy for you. Flame Prince is such a nice guy- iI'm glad he said yes to go on a date with you."** He hugged her tightly and chuckled as she blushed even more. 

 

 **"Thanks, guys. But... why do we need to make such a big fuss about this? I mean its only a date..."** She murmured, looking down at her hands and interlocking ger fingers together, imagining they were his. On her left finger she wore a fiery red ring- it was charmed. Given directly from Flame Prince. It was supposed to protect her from getting burnt, so they could hug or hold hands.

 

A knock at the door made her jump, and she looked up to see that Cake had just finished setting up the table and Gumball rushed to the door. As he opened it, Flame Prince stood with a shy smile on his face and peered over the candy prince's shoulder to see Fionna.  **"May I come in?"** He asked, and the second Gumball had moved he rushed to Fionna. Picking her up and spinning her around, they both laughed and slowly she was set down again.

 

 **"Gumball, let's go somewhere else. Leave them alone for a while."** Cake suggested quietly, dragging him out of the treehouse and flying off on Lord Monochrome; probably to the candy castle. 

 

 **"You look stunning, Fionna. I'm so glad you remembered the ring, too."** He held her hands tightly, and Fionna looked down at them. It was as if he wweren't made of fire at all. It was a bit warm but other than that it felt no different than holding Marshall's hand or Cake's.  **"I picked up some flowers on the way here but... they kind if burned to ashes by the time I got here. I was hoping if they had gotten to water in time they would've been fine. I'm sorry."** **  
**

He looked a little saddened, but Fionna shook her head quickly.  **"You don't need to get me flowers. Being able to have this night with you is just enough."** She smiled, leading him toward the table and sitting down.  **"Gumball cooked so I hope you have a thing for sweets."** She giggled, taking a bite from a strawberry filled creampuff and humming with satisfaction. **  
**

**"Of course I do, Fionna! After all I am on a date with the sweetest girl in all of Aaa."** Flame Prince smirked as she began blushing again. He carefully took a cakepop into his hand, waiting for it to warm up to where the chocolate began to melt before eating it.  **"I have to say, Gumballs baking is extraordinary! He should cater all of our dates."** He continued to tease as Fionna playfully pushed his side.

 

They continued to chat as they ate. Laughing, giggling until their sides hurt and tears streamed down their cheeks. Cake had been watching from one of the windows with Lord Monochrome, smiling as she saw how happy Fionna was with Flame Prince.  **"I haven't seen her laugh so hard since Marshall left to the nytosphere."** She murmured, a few flashes of the vampire king being sucked into the portal by his mother and vanishing before her and Fionna's eyes. she quickly shook her head and climbed back onto Lord Monochrome, leaving the happy couple to their dinner date. 


End file.
